1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hot blast stove arrangement for a blast furnace and is particularly concerned with the suspension of a hot blast main which is connected by branches to the hot blast outlets of a plurality of hot blast stoves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hot blast arrangement is known (see for instance Dutch published patent application No. 75.11424 and corresponding U.K. patent specification No. 1,529,390) having a support structure for the hot blast main adjacent a hot blast stove, in which the main is suspended by a vertical rod from a hinge which is carried by a horizontal rod system attached to the stove and by at least one strut extending diagonally to the stove wall adjacent the outlet of the stove.
An advantage of this known construction is that vertical movements of the hot blast outlet caused by variations in temperature in the hot blast stove produce much less strain in the branch connecting the hot blast main to the hot blast outlet. In fact, the hot blast main moves vertically to almost the same extent as the hot blast outlet.